This application relates to the field of ropes and straps for tying down equipment, whether to secure the equipment or cargo in a stationary condition, or for purposes of moving it.
When moving cargo, movers often use tie-down straps to secure cargo from moving around during transportation. Tie-down straps are today typically made of a heavy duty webbing, which is made from a spun polymer thread. In some cases, a cinching device, such as a ratchet, may also be combined with a tie-down strap to help secure the cargo. Each end of the tie-down strap may terminate with a hook, such as an S hooks, a J hook, a double J hook, a flat hook, a grab hook, or other fastening mechanism. Because the straps and the hooks are made for heavy loads, the hooks are usually permanently attached to the straps to provide the most reliable connection. Depending on the cargo and available hook points, movers may select tie-down straps with a hook that is suitable for the purpose at hand. For example, a mover may select a strap with a wide flat hook when only a thin planar edge is available for supporting the hook; alternatively, the mover may select a strap with a strong double J hook when only a narrow hole is available for supporting the hook; further alternatively, the mover may use an S hook when only a bar is available, and so on.
However, because hooks are typically permanently fixed to straps, movers may be required to own and carry separate straps which are fitted with each type of hook. This may tend to be duplicative, inefficient, and expensive. For example, if a mover requires five hooks to secure cargo, but does not know in advance which type of hook will eventually be required, he may, for example, need to carry a total of fifteen straps, just to cover the possibility that five of only one kind is required, where the possible choices were basic S, J, or flat hooks.
Thus there is a need for straps that solve the problems in the art. The present invention addresses these, and other problems.